


Through All My Sorrows and Delights

by IminHamiltonHell (IminUndertaleHell)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex loves drawing flowers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, FTM John, I just needed to write this bc fluff, Implied Suicide Attempt, John's step-mom knows that he's trans, M/M, [not mentioned] Gay!John, [not mentioned] Pan!Alex, ambiguous setting, his father knows about neither, she doesn't know that he's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminHamiltonHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something happens to your soulmate's body, it happens to you. Every feeling, every pen mark, every injury.</p><p>Alex was scared when he woke up with bruises scattered around his body and 'I'm sorry' written on his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning

Alex woke up one morning with bruises littering his body and ‘I’m sorry’ written on the inside of his wrist. He took out a pen, dropping it about three times before finally getting a grip on it and clicking it open.

“What happened?” His handwriting was sloppy, but legible. The person didn’t reply, rather added something to their original message.

“Signed - John Laurens.” Alex sprinted down the stairs.

“ _ Mom! _ ” He nearly fell as he slid into the kitchen. Martha Washington was sitting at the table, sipping at a cup of tea as she read the news on her phone. “I know who it is!” She set her cup down and stood up.

“That’s amazing, sweetie. Who is it?”

“John Laurens!” She gasped. It seemed to be a mix of the bruises that she just noticed and the name. “I… I don’t know what happened to him. He’s hurt though.” Martha grabbed her phone from the table and dialed a number.

“Rachel? Hi, this is Martha Washington.” She had the phone on speaker.

“Martha! It’s been so long. How are you?”

“I’m doing fairly well. Now, I have something to tell you about your eldest step-son. Something pertaining another person along with him.”

“Do you know who his soulmate is? Who is she?” She sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

“That… That’s our only problem.” She paused for a second and took in a deep breath. “Your step-son’s soulmate is my child, Alexander.” Alex looked down at his arm and saw that the bruises were being covered. He recognized the weight on his skin as coverup. He quickly grabbed a pen and wrote on his palm.

“Don’t cover them up! My mom’s on the phone with your step-mother."

It only took him a second to reply, and four question marks appeared at the base of his wrist. 

“How???”

“My dad’s George Washington, silly!” He drew a smiley face next to the sentence as the other’s words were washed off of his arm.

“Please wash your arm. My dad will not be happy.” 

Alex walked over to the sink and washed the conversation off of his arm. Martha shot him a confused look. “ _ His dad _ ,” Alex mouthed to her and she nodded.

“Well, since Henry will be out of the house, why don’t you bring the kids over? Well, the kids and John, since he’s not really a kid anymore.” Alex shot his head up as she said that. Martha  _ winked _ at him.

“Well, since he’s just leaving, I can get the kids ready now and be over within the hour.”

“Wonderful! See you then!” With that, she hung up and turned to Alex. “What are you waiting for? Go and get ready! Your soulmate’s going to be here in an hour!” Alex ran up the stairs with a smile on his face.


	2. A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same morning, but from John's eyes.

John wrote on his arms just before he had gone to sleep the previous night and woke up to a reply.

“What happened?” Not wanting to say, he just added his signature in Sharpie before going to the bathroom. He started the shower and began to undress, the light brushes on the fresh bruises from his clothes making him hiss in pain. When it was finally hot enough, he got in and regretted his decision almost immediately. The pressure from the shower just made the bruises sting even worse than they already had. He looked down and saw his skin was bright red, which just made the bruises stick out even more than they already have. He quickly washed up before shutting the shower off and getting out.

Wrapping a towel around himself, he walked back into his room and saw something laying on his bed.

“ _Saw this dress and thought that you would love it!_

__-Rachel._ ” _

John just smiled. This was one of their codes about his father. It meant ‘your father wants you to wear it, so just get it over and done with’. He just sighed before grabbing the things that he needed and putting the dress on. It was [a white dress with lace sleeves and a lace overlay.](http://www.aliexpress.com/item/Short-Homecoming-Dress-Open-Back-Prom-Dresses-Chiffon-and-Lace-Long-Sleeve-Homecoming-Dresses-White/32473702211.html?spm=2114.40010308.4.92.dj45CK) He cringed as he put the dress and everything else that he needed to on. He knew that the long sleeves were to hide the bruises, but he still tried to put foundation on them. He stopped when he saw writing on his palm.

“Don’t cover them up! My mom’s on the phone with your step-mom!”

Confused, he just wrote four question marks at the base of his wrist as he took out a makeup remover wipe and started to wipe the foundation off. Deciding that he should be a bit more specific, he wrote ‘how’ in front of the question marks.

“My dad’s George Washington, silly!” It was followed with a smiley face. He suddenly heard yelling from the first floor and hurried back into the bathroom to wash the pen off of his arm. He wrote one thing before washing the pen off.

“Please wash your arm. My dad will not be happy.”

Just as quickly as the replies appeared, they disappeared. John drew a quick flower at the base of his thumb before hurrying out of the bathroom and down the stairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked back down at his hand and saw that there were flowers of all different colors sprawled across his hand. He put that one hand behind his back, hiding it as best that he could.

He felt the movement of a pen over his skin again. He took a quick glance and saw that his soulmate was connecting the flowers with green vines. He let his face settle into a soft smile as he hurried into the kitchen. He suddenly felt the movement on his other hand. He looked and more flowers were drawn and connected.

He then realized that his soulmate is ambidextrous.

Muttering a silent curse, he sat on his hands as he plopped into one of the seats at the breakfast bar. His step-mother was on the phone with someone, presumably Mrs. Washington.

“Well, since he’s just leaving, I can get the kids ready now and be over within the hour.” The call was hung up seconds later. “We’re going to see the Washington’s today. Your father just left for work, and won’t be home all day.” John let out a sigh of relief and set his hands on the table in all of their flowery glory. Rachel grabbed his hands and started to examine them.

“My soulmate drew them.”

“Alexander.” Rachel looked up. “His name is Alexander. I remember George coming over and talking about him. He’s an immigrant from the island of Nevis. He was in a hurricane and got stuck with a few unsatisfactory family members before being put into the foster system. The Washington’s were his first and only house.” She smiled. “Does he know who you are?”

“Yeah. He saw the bruises and asked what happened. I just signed my name and he seemed to get the message.” The rest of the Laurens’ children walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, dressed in the outfits that Rachel had laid out for them.

“Alright, kiddos! After breakfast, we’re going to go and see the Washington’s!” All of the siblings beamed and Mary just giggled.

“Why? We haven’t been there in so long, so why now,” Martha asked. She was always one to ask questions.

“Well, you see,” John started. Rachel interrupted him.

“Their son is your brother’s soulmate, so we’re having them meet.” Martha smiled wider and readjusted her hand. John knew exactly what it meant, but didn’t bother pushing about it.

Rachel made them a quick breakfast. They all ate and were out the door, having to wait for John to strap up the godforsaken heels that went with the stupid dress that he had to wear.

“John, remember that if I had a say in it, you wouldn’t be wearing it. Your father has eyes everywhere, so I’m sorry for having to make you wear that.”

“It’s not your fault.” With that, they all sat in silence until they pulled up to the house. He was scratching at his hands, making the skin raw and in pain to distract himself.

“Are you okay, John,” was written on his fingers, one word to each finger starting with his index finger. He took the pen from the dash and drew a check mark on the pad of his thumb. He looked down at his palms and saw that his palm was also flooded with flowers, trailing up to about the middle of his fingers.

Rachel parked the car, unlocking the door as she got out. John helped her get the four other kids out and they all walked towards the front door. Being shorter than Rachel even in the heels, John hid behind her. Martha Washington answered the door. She ushered the six in and Alex stood in front of them. Rachel grabbed the other’s arm lightly and brought him out from behind her. He walked forward and held his hand out.

“John Laurens. Wonderful to meet you.”


	3. They Meet

Alex stood for a second in shock, stunned by how  _ fucking adorable _ his soulmate was. He cleared his throat before returning the handshake.

“A-Alexander Hamilton-Washington. Call me Alex.” He chuckled. “Okay, I just have to say this. I’ve imagined this a few times, and every time I did, I thought that  _ I  _ would be the one in the dress because of a bet that two of my friends and I made.” John laughed at this.

“Okay, so John is about a solid two inches taller than Alex in these heels, and this is hilarious,” Martha laughed. John just laughed harder as he wrapped Alex in a hug. Suddenly, John heard a voice. It was muffled, but he could still hear it.

“ _ I would bring you rings of gold _ _   
_ _ I'd even sing you poetry _ _   
_ _ And I would keep you from all harm _ _   
_ __ If you would stay beside me. ”

John smiled, grateful that he knew the next lines. He brought his head down as he ran his hand through Alex’s hair. He sang into Alex’s hair.

“ _ I have no use for rings of gold _ _   
_ _ I care not for your poetry _ _   
_ _ I only want your hand to hold _ _   
_ __ I only want you near me. ”

John punctuated the end of his line with a kiss to Alex’s head. The two started laughing as they separated. John must have had tears in his eyes because Alex reached up on his tip-toes and wiped a thumb across the other’s cheek.

They had each other, and that’s all that they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS, PLEASE TELL ME. I HAVE SOME STUFF IN MIND.
> 
> ALSO, THE AUDIO FOR THE SONG THAT I PUT IN HERE IS AT THIS LINK:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0AgkDJ2NHg
> 
> It's 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming' from HTTYD 2. The cover is by Lizz Robinett and I loVE IT LIKE OH MY GOD


	4. The Morse Message (pt. 1)

Today was the day. John was going to do it. He was going to tell his father  _ everything _ . He was sick of hiding, sick of being  _ Jaden _ , and ready to be John. He was sick of having to hide the information about Alexander, who he had only known for about a month and was already so attached to. Before he did that, however, he called Alex.

“I’m going to do it today, Alex,” John said as Alex picked up the phone, not even giving him time to say hello. “I’m going to tell my dad everything.”

“Do you want me to be there with you?”

“No. That might make things not go too well. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“Good luck, babe.”

“Thanks.” With that, he hung up. He took in a deep breath as he knocked on the door of his father’s study. The door swung open and the man stood before him.

“Yes, Jaden?”

“May I speak with you in the living room, please?”

“Come and speak with me in the study.”

“I would prefer not to. I would prefer to speak in the living room.” his father’s look turned into a glare as John tried to shrink into himself.

“You know my rules, Jade.” He just nodded and walked into the study, letting his father close the door behind him. He took in a deep breath as his father sat in the chair. “Now, what do you need to speak with me about?”

“As you have been able to see, I’ve always been the odd one out of the family. I never really fit in, and I never really was comfortable. Well, I’ve figured out a very simple answer.” He paused for a second, half for dramatic effect and half in fear. “I’m not a girl.”

“ _ What _ ,” his father spat. “ _ What do you mean? _ ”

“It means,” he took in another deep breath and tried to calm his heartbeat, “it means that I’m not a girl by identification means. I was born as female, but I identify as male.”

“What will your soulmate think? I can’t have you ending up alone.”

“He is accepting of it.”

“Who  _ is _ your soulmate?”

John let out a nervous laugh. “Alexander Hamilton-Washington…?”

“Washington? As in,  _ George Washington _ .” John nodded slowly. “You have four hours. Get anything you must take, and you’re to leave immediately and not return.”

“B-But sir-”

“No buts! I do not wish to have someone like you around the rest of my children, and to be in an unnatural relationship.” His father scoffed. “I can’t have that be a representation of the Laurens family.” His father’s gaze faltered for a second. “What would your mother have thought?”

This was John’s breaking point.

“ _ She was accepting of me! _ ” The sudden outburst made his father’s gaze shoot back up to the younger’s eyes. “She was the first one I told, and one of the only! She was  _ so _ accepting and loving of me no matter what, even when I told her that I was John and not Jaden!” He turned around. “Fine. I’ll leave. I am also going to go down to the courthouse and make some legal readjustments.” With that, he walked out of the study with the door slamming behind him. 

Rachel hurried up the stairs, probably worried about the door slam. When she got to the top, she saw John with an aura that was somewhere between confident and broken.

“How did it go?”

He turned to her with a somber smile. “I have four hours to get my shit and leave.” She hurried forward, trying to envelope him a hug. John stopped her. “Not now,” he said, his voice cracking slightly from the tears that formed in his eyes. “Soon, but not now.” She just nodded as he walked into his room and shut the door. He stopped for a second to look around.

He leaned on the door and started to sob into his hands.

He was brought out of this by his phone buzzing. He looked at it and saw that Alex was calling. Trying his best to calm his sobs, he hit the receive button.

“Hey John, how did things go?”

“I-” That’s all that he could get out before he started to sob again.

“Do you want me to come and get you? Just so you’re out of the house?”

“Would you want to come over and help me pack? I’ve only got a few hours.” Alex was silent on the other side of the line. “Before you ask, yes, I did get kicked out of my house.” He stopped for a second. “Actually, I think I can do it. Plus, I have stuff that I need to do right after I leave. I can come over when I’m done if you want?”

Alex hesitated for a second. “O-kay dear. Please, don’t do anything brash.”

“Did I just hear those words out of  _ Alexander Hamilton _ himself?” Alex laughed as John was able to muster a smile. “I need to pack. I’ll talk to you soon.” He hung up just as he finished his sentence. Then, he began to tap a message onto his arm.


	5. The Morse Message (pt. 2)

Alexander sighed as John hung up the phone. He never hung up that quickly, and Alex was starting to worry.

“So, how did things go?” Martha smiled at him.

“He got kicked out. I told him that I could pick him up, but he needed to pack. Then he asked if I could help him, but he changed his mind last mi-” He cut himself off by feeling tapping on his arm. He recognized it as Morse code. It took a minute, but he was able to get it all.

‘.. ·----· --     ... --- .-. .-. -.-- --··--     .- .-.. . -..- .- -. -.. . .-. ·-·-·-     ..     .-- .- ... -. ·----· -     ... - .-. --- -. --.     . -. --- ..- --. .... ·-·-·-’

“What’s wrong?"

“John’s using Morse code for some odd reason.” He stopped to translate it, and his eyes went wide when he realized it. He took his phone back out and tried to call him. He didn’t answer. He felt tears spring into his eyes. He had only known John for a short time, around a month. They were so close already, and he knew exactly what John meant by his message.

“Alex? Sweetie? You need to breathe.” Alex took a deep breath. “What did he say?”

“He said, ‘I’m sorry, Alexander. I wasn’t strong enough.’ I  _ know  _ what he means by that, and I need to find him.” Mrs. Washington tossed him the keys to the car.

“Just don’t crash, alright?” Alex found the strength to shoot her a small smile as he ran to the garage and practically jumped into the driver’s seat. As he backed out into the street, he tried to call John again.

“Hello?” It wasn’t John that answered, rather it was Rachel.

“Hi, this is Alex. Where’s John? He hung up on me and left a pretty cryptic message when he told me the news.”

“To be honest, I have no idea. He just gave me his phone, told me the passcode, and said to take everything off of it and put it on a flashdrive before burning the phone. It was a little confusing.”

“Okay,” Alex took in a deep breath. “Did he take a car or a bike or anything?”

“He took his backpack and that’s about it. He started running down the street.”

Alex let out the shaky breath that he had taken in just seconds earlier as he stopped at a red light. “I think that I know what’s going on, and we need to find him before he can do it.” The light turned green and Alex began to drive towards the one place that he knew that John would be. “Rachel, I need you to meet me at the bridge as soon as you can.”


	6. My Darling Icarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okAY TW: SUICIDE
> 
> THERE WILL BE A SUMMARY AT THE END.   
> DON'T READ THE CHAPTER IF IT TRIGGERS YOU, PLEASE.

John sat on the edge of the railing, his feet dangling off of the edge and hundreds of feet over the water and sharp rocks below. He had his headphones on, trying to drown out the noise of the people around him and focus on what he was going to do. 

It’s not like this was a decision that he just made out of the blue. It had been sitting in his mind for years now, and the only thing that had stopped him was that his siblings would need him. He wasn’t in the house anymore, so he didn’t have much to live for. 

The only other thing to live for was Alexander.

His darling Alexander. He had a fire that never seemed to die down, that always burned no matter what. Whether it was from anger or frustration or even from excitement, he always had a light behind his eyes. He had  _ so much _ to live for. John would only drag him down. John would only hinder him from being able to do what he wanted to do. Alex had told him that he wanted to be the, and he quotes, ‘best goddamn lawyer around’. John would only be dead weight for him to carry around. He was an Icarus, John had laughed as he compared the other to the character. He was always flying, always trying to be the best. He was always going up, higher and higher.

He reached his hand up as he looked towards the sky, trying to see the clouds. As he went to shield the sun from his eyes, he saw a message on the back of his hand.

‘ _ Please don’t do it, John. I’ll be there soon. _ ’

John just laughed. That had to be a lie. No one would be here to save him. His step-mother pitied him, his father didn’t care, his siblings were too young to understand, and Alexander was only around him because of the  _ stupid fate of them being together _ . He kept laughing. It seemed weird, a boy sitting on the rail of a bridge and laughing at something that only he thought was funny. No one really seemed to notice him sitting there. 

He quickly hung his backpack on the rods that were sticking out from the rails of the bridge. Inside of it were small boxes of possessions that he had started sorting years ago. He started it because he knew that it would all come down to this eventually. He made one for each of his siblings, for his friends, his step-mother, and had hastily put one together for Alexander.

“John!”

 

\----

 

Alex was just barely able to brush his fingers over John’s arm as he reached out to grab the limb.

“Why are you here,” John asked, still laughing.

“You can’t do this, John.”

“Why can’t I? You can’t reach me because of the rails and I could just easily push myself off, the only thing that would give any reason as to why would be in my bag.”

“John,  _ please _ . I can’t lose another person like this.”

“Another?” John’s voice was small.

Alex’s voice was fast and shaky as he spoke.“It was my cousin. I was living with him, I think it was for about a month, while being bounced around from home to home when my mother died. He… Umm… He shot himself with a pistol in front of me. Now you see, he wasn’t the most  _ sane _ person, per say. I mean, he was on medication and such, but he sold it off. One night I came home late because the subway was late, did I mention we were in New York, and he basically freaked out on me. He threatened me with the gun, then shot himself. The police came in because one of my neighbors called, and I was put into the foster system.” He risked a small smile. “I remember thinking that it was really weird that the Washington’s took me in because I was just some orphan from an island that no one talked about. Nonetheless, they still took me in. Albeit, there are something that I haven’t told them about yet, ranging from my anxiety to nightmares.”

“You’re an Icarus,” John whispered.

“What?”

“You’re an Icarus. Remember the comparison that I made? You keep flying higher and higher, trying to be better at every pitfall. I’m just dead weight holding you down.”

“Remember, he flies too close to the sun in the end because he tries to go higher. You’re not dead weight, you’re what helps to keep me from flying too high. You help me do what I can, and stop me when I’ve done too much. Remember two weeks ago, when you  _ quite literally _ came over to my house to make me sleep because you heard I hadn’t slept in about four days? You were being the weight that I needed you to be.” John turned his body to face the other. Alex’s face lit up. It was working! John wanted to get back onto the solid part of the bridge with him!

“I’m sorry, Alexander. I love you.”

He pushed himself backwards off of the edge of the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: John's sitting on the edge of a bridge, ready to push himself off. He uses his hand to shield the sun from his eyes and saw that Alex had written that he would be there son. He doubts that, and Alex shows up not even a minute later. The two start talking, and Alex thinks that he has talked John out of pushing himself off. John turned to Alex.
> 
> "Sorry, Alexander. I love you."
> 
> And he pushes himself off of the bridge.


	7. Keep Flying, Alexander

Alex was frozen as he stared at the place where John once sat. He was gone. John pushed himself off of the bridge as Alex was just out of reach of him. He didn’t remember taking out his phone, or who he called, but he finally came to his senses as he heard the sound of the phone ringing.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“M-M…” Alex stopped. He started crying. “My b-boyfriend just killed himself.”

“Where are you now?”

“The bridge on Mercer Street. Near the middle.”

“We’ll send out police cars and a rescue team. I need you to stay on the line.” Alex hummed in response. “What’s your name?”

“Alexander.”

“Okay, Alexander, what was your boyfriend’s name?”

“John.”

“Okay. Did John ever mention anything about this before?”

“No.”

“Did he tell you why he did it?”

“No.”

“Alright. Just stay on the line, okay bud? We’re gonna get someone out there to help and get him out of the water.” Alex just hummed as he still stared out at the water. It was so pretty in the spring, especially with the sunset.

Alex suddenly screamed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around, dropping his phone in the process.

“You must be Alexander. I’m Officer Delamere.” She shot him a smile as she moved her hand away from his arm. The pager on her chest went off, and she listened intently. “They found him, and he’s alive. Albeit, severely injured. He’s alive.”

“How did you guys get there so fast?”

“Son, you do realize I have spent the past about half hour trying to get your attention, right?”

“I… I…” He froze again. He doesn’t remember staring out at the water for that long. He didn’t even realize that he had been crying until the officer tried to reach out and wipe his eyes. He flinched back, wiping his eyes in the process. “I-I’m not good with physical contact.”

The officer chuckled. “I should have remembered that, bud.” She smiled. “Let’s go and try to beat them to the hospital.” She started to walk towards her patrol car and Alex followed, sitting in the front seat. She started the car and began to drive down the road. “There was also this bag,” she pointed to the bag at Alex’s feet, “on one of the rails.” 

Alex reached down and opened it. There were little boxes, each a different color and with a letter attached to them. One with his name was on top, and he grabbed it with shaky hands. He opened the letter.

_ Dear Alex, _

_ If you have this box, or even my entire bag of boxes, it means that I died. Now, it would probably be from my own hand, as that is the most danger that I could ever be in. If it was, you are probably going to want a reason. _

_ As you may know, my dad is a very bad person. He beats me on a regular basis and dislikes that I both have you as my soulmate and that I am not the girl that he wanted me to be. This thought of doing this is something that has been sitting in my mind for the past few years now. The only reason that I never really acted on it was because I knew that my siblings needed me to be their big sibling and protect them from my father. _

_ Well, since I’m not there, I thought that I really didn’t have a reason to  _ not _ do it.  _

_ Then, I thought of you. _

_ My first thought was that you’re an Icarus. You fly higher and higher, always achieving and always doing great things. I’m just on the ground, not able to do anything but watch in amazement and envy that you were able to do so much. You did so much in such little time, and I would be of no help. _

_ Stay strong and keep flying, for me. _

_ With Love and Care, _

_ John Laurens. _


	8. The Reunion Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tHIS SEEMS UNFINISHED, BUT IT'S ONLY PART ONE.

Henry Laurens had beaten them to the hospital. When the cop car pulled up and Alex got out, the teen ran into the building. He hurried up to the receptionist’s desk, Henry right in front of him.

“I’m looking for my daughter, Jane Laurens.” He was in hysterics, but Alex could see right through it.

“Sir, your child is in the PICU, so you are going to have to wait until they are cleared before you can see them.” Henry turned towards Alex, who was fumbling with the pen in his hands. When he finally got it clicked open, he stared to draw flowers all over his hands. The pen’s color was fading as he drew, and knowing exactly what was going on, looked up at Henry.

“Henry Laurens, fuck you.” The man scowled at him. “You are a horrible father, for everything from not accepting your eldest  _ son’s _ identity to _ beating your children _ .” Henry stepped forward, so Alex planted one foot behind him for balance. “ _ You were a factor in this entire situation _ ,” Alex growled.

_ SLAP! _

The waiting room went silent as Alex’s head was thrown to the side, but he still stayed on his feet. His face stung from the open hand of none other than Henry Laurens.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ say that I had any part in thi-”

“In the letter, it states that this has been in the back of his mind for the longest time and the only thing that kept him from it was  _ him being in your house _ . He had siblings to protect from  _ you _ ! Since you kicked him out, he felt that he had nothing left.”

“What do  _ you _ know? You weren’t there!” Henry’s face was red with anger.

“ _ Yes I was _ !” Henry stopped for a second as Alex yelled, tears falling down the younger’s face. “I was  _ there! _ ” The tears could be heard in his voice. “I was standing just barely out of reach of him when he pushed himself off of the bridge and I wasn’t able to reach him!” 

He suddenly felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that Martha was standing there, glaring daggers at Henry. She walked forward (he was about a solid three inches taller than her) and stared him straight in the eyes.

“Henry, if you  _ ever _ touch my son again, you will have a restraining order filed faster than you getting the custody of your kids revoked and given to your ex-wife.” She smiled an almost wicked smile. Suddenly she heard a voice that she recognized. 

“Martha? Alex?”


	9. The Reunion Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter George Washington.

Alex turned and nearly burst into tears at who he saw at the door. They were sitting in a wheelchair, another person in a matching uniform pushing said wheelchair.

“Dad!” He ran forward, hugging the taller. “I.. I thought…” He started to cry into his father’s army uniform. He felt that George winced, so he let go. When he did, he noticed three metals hanging.

A star, a purple one, and one with black, red, and white. “What are these?” He reached out to hold one.

He pointed to the star first. “A bronze star for heroism and advanced achievement.” Next, the tri-color one. “Tri-colored ribbon with medal for Prisoner of War.” Finally, the purple one. “Purple Heart for wounded, dead, or barely living from injuries from opposing side.” 

“What happened?”

“My leg got blown off by a landmine from the knee down.” George’s face became somber. “Still, I saved six of my fellow soldiers in doing that.” He shot Alex a soft smile. “I’m actually here to get my prosthetic. Why are you here, son?”

“It’s… It’s my soulmate. He-umm-He jumped off of a bridge and he’s in the ICU.”

“And  _ why _ is Henry Laurens here,” Washington whispered, and Alex just smiled.

“My soulmate is his son.”

“ _ Please _ tell me that he’s nothing like that walking bag of rotten fish.”

“Not at all.” The smile dropped from his face. “Their differences is actually one of the reasons that we’re here. John got kicked out, his dad has been doing some pretty shady stuff, and he went and jumped off of a bridge. There’s more detail than that, but-”

“You’re rambling again, son.”

“Sorry.” He let out a shaky breath. “His in the PICU right now and-”

“Alexander Hamilton-Washington,” a nurse called out.

“It’s just Alexander Washington,” he called back as he walked over.

“My apologies, Mr. Washington.” She smiled. “Now, you have a Mr. Laurens asking for you to visit him in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit.”

“Lead the way.”

“ _ Wait a second _ ,” Henry yelled as he walked over. “I am allowed first visitation.”

“Mr. Laurens has requested that we do not allow you into the room unless you have his siblings with, and it appears that you are here alone.” She smiled and turned her attention back to Alexander.

“May I bring my parents back?”

“We will have to ask him when we get to the room, but I don’t think that it will be a problem.” She started to walk to the elevator, and Alex followed.

_ I may not live to see our glory _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this! (Not as long as Life As It Is, But Living As I Shouldn't, but ha ha ha.... *ahem*)


	10. Delamere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hOPE YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION.

“How come I felt none of the pain?”

“With you younger kids, you have a genetic change that us older people don’t. You have the ability to block pain from your soulmate. Albeit, it’s more pain for you because the body will usually transfer pain to their soulmate if their body can’t handle it. He’s been blocking the pain and letting himself take the whole of it.” They stopped in front of a room. She knocked on the door, then opened it. John was sitting, wide awake and fiddling with his hands. As they stepped in, they saw that a nurse was working with the IV.

“Remember, press the button if you need the pain medication.” The nurse patted the little tower with the button on it before was walking away and past the two in the doorway.

“John,” the nurse said quietly and he shot his head up. “You have a visitor.” Alex walked in, and he seemed to relax a bit.

“Hey,” Alex said quietly as he walked in and sat in one of the chairs. “What’s the damage?”

“Shattered most of the bones in my feet, three fractured fingers, a sprained knee, a dislocated hip, and a concussion.” John smiled, but Alex wasn’t too sure why. “I am also apparently pushing underweight, and I was dehydrated, so I’m on fluids.”

“John, your siblings are here.” The nurse peeked her head into the room and smiled. “Would you like me to send them in with your father? Or alone?”

“Send them in alone please. I refuse to be in the room with him unless George is in here.” She just nodded and the kids walked in. James was smiley as ever, Harry was scared, Martha looked concerned, and Mary Eleanor was sitting in the crook of Martha’s hip and playing with the other’s hair. The eldest of the four standing in front of them looked run ragged. She was only ten, but had bloodshot eyes and bags from lack of sleep and crying.

“Mar, come here and hand me Mary.” John smiled as she handed the girl over to him. He held the child in his lap, and his eyes teared up.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. The nurse peeked her head in again.

“Sorry, just me again. You have a few more visitors. There’s the Washington’s, your father, and an Officer Delamere.”

“Send in Officer Delamere first, then the Washington’s and my father, if he is calm enough.” The nurse just nodded and walked away. Seconds later, the woman walked in and stood in front of them. She smiled. 

John knew exactly who she was now that he was able to see her.

“ _ Te extrañé, mi hijo _ ,” she said quietly.


	11. Mama

“Who are you,” Martha whispered, pushing James and Harry behind her.

“That’s Mom, Mar,” John smiled, tears now running down his face.

“ _ Usted va a estar fuera de la casa de tu padre, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a vivir conmigo. _ ” John nodded.

“What did she say,” Harry, who only knew very basic Spanish, smiled and John looked over at him.

“We’re going to go and stay with her.”

“Is she going to be like Papa?” The boy rushed over to the side of the bed, fear sparking in his eyes.

“No, Henny. She’s good. Like Ms. Manda.” He suddenly winced and let out a quiet hiss. Alex knew that the pain medication was wearing off, and had a feeling that he wouldn’t want to use the medication provided for him.

“John,  _ transférer une partie de la douleur pour moi. Je ne peux pas supporter de vous voir dans cette grande douleur. _ ” He shook his head. “John,  _ s'il vous plaît. _ ”

“Kid, how many languages do you  _ know _ ?” Officer Delamere smiled.

“French, Spanish, ASL,” he smiled and cleared his throat, letting his accent cover his words. “I also speak Creole. Well, Saint Kitts Creole, and it is a little rough since I haven’t spoken it since I was little.” He cleared his throat again. “Nonetheless, that wasn’t what we were talking about.” He turned his attention back to John. “John,  _ please _ . I hate seeing you suffer.”

“I’m fine,” he winced, the pain starting to develop.

“That’s a blatant lie.” He smiled. “Please?” The other just sighed and relaxed their body.

Suddenly, there was a stiff throbbing in his hip and his hand. Then there was a sharp stab of pain in his head. He just smiled and kissed John’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usted va a estar fuera de la casa de tu padre, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a vivir conmigo. : You will be out of your father's house, okay? You will live with me.
> 
> John, transférer une partie de la douleur pour moi. Je ne peux pas supporter de vous voir dans cette grande douleur. : John, transfer some of the pain to me. I cannot stand seeing you in this much pain.
> 
> s'il vous plaît : Please


	12. In The End

About an hour into visitation, a kid burst into the room.

“Hercules Mulligan, how did you even get in here,” Alex yelped in surprise.

“John’s ma put me on the list for visitation, since she’s now down as his emergency contact. She apparently knows my dad really well.” He gave a lopsided smile. “Martha also wanted me to bring your uke, Alex. Figures that music will help.” Pulling it out of his bag, he handed it to Alex.

“You play ukulele?” John smiled.

“Yeah. Learned it from one of my past foster brothers. Aaron was his name.” He started tuning as Hercules sat in one of the chairs.

“Dude, you know what song that we should do,” Herc smiled and Alex looked over at him, still tuning the instrument. Hercules gave him ‘the look’, and Alex knew what he was talking about.

“Yeah, just let me adjust quick.” He made quick tuning adjustments before smiling up at John, who had a confused look in his eyes.

 

  
“ _ She asked me son, when I grow old,  _

_ will you buy me a house of gold  _

_ and when your father turns to stone,  _

_ will you take care of me?  _

 

_ She asked me son, when I grow old,  _

_ will you buy me a house of gold _

_ and when your father turns to stone,  _

_ will you take care of me? _

 

_ I will make you queen of everything you see. _

_ I’ll put you on the map, _

_ I’ll cure you of disease _

 

_ Let’s say we up and left this town,  _

_ and turned our future upside down.  _

_ We’ll make pretend that you and me  _

_ lived ever after happily. _

 

_ She asked me son, when I grow old,  _

_ will you buy me a house of gold _

_ and when your father turns to stone, _

_ will you take care of me?  _

 

_ I will make you queen of everything you see. _

_ I’ll put you on the map, _

_ I’ll cure you of disease.” _

 

And for that moment, things felt okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'House of Gold' by Twenty One Pilots 
> 
> bc im trash

**Author's Note:**

> i jUST NEEDED TO DO THIS, OKAY????


End file.
